Only two months left
by CompliCaeted
Summary: Only two months left until graduation for Chris, Gordie, Teddy and Vern. The picture seems almost perfect... what could possibly go wrong, now?
1. Writer

« Hurgh!! »

Chris Chambers looked up from the couch and grinned. He sighed with a smile as he watched his best friend knock his head on his wooden desk one more time. It had been a common sight in the last few days.

« What's wrong _now_? » Chris asked

« I can't, Chris! » Gordie nearly screamed as Chris started to laugh. « I can't write anymore! I'm warning you! There will be no more nice stories from Gordon Lachance, from now on! »

Gordie carefully put his pencil back in the case on his desk as if being careful not to break it. Well, he thought, it's not too silly, after all. If I break it the writer's block might get even bigger!

Flowers were blooming in the trees again and it anounced the beginning of a new spring. The rebirth of nature. The pale blue sky seemed enchanting, as the bare trees and birds singing outside.

« Look at this, Chris! The world is a giant colorful musical! Just as I'm about to die! » he stated dramatically.

« You're not going to _die_, Lachance. Come on, you can't write anymore; what's the big deal? It's not like you had a brain tumor something… »

« Maybe I do! Maybe that's why I can't write! »

Chris glanced at his watch and laughed briefly again, as his friend kept moaning on and on about an undiscovered brain injury. Chris picked up his coat and began to put it on as he walked backwards, towards the door. Suddenly, Gordie realised what his friend was doing.

« Hey, wait a minute! I might have a brain tumor, but I can see you're trying to leave! »

« Man, I have to go, I've got an interview in ten minutes… »

« An interview with who? The panties of a cute girl? »

« No, actually, since I don't _have_ a girl, but that'll come too. »

« Interview for what? »

« Can't tell you! I'll get back to you! » he stormed out of the house and started to run down the street, feeling the blood and adrenaline pump harder and faster through his veins, feeling his breath coming rougher, as sand paper in his throat. After a couple of blocks, he could see the building where he was heading, dark in the distance. All that because of his brother. His damned brother.

* * *

  
Please Review!


	2. Job Interview

« So… Your name is Christopher Chambers. »

« Hm… Yeah. »

« And you are applying for… »

« Well, hum.. I didn't really make up my mind yet. I'm willing to do whatever jobs there are here! » he concluded with a smile as he wiped his hands on his pants conpulsively for the twentieth time.

« Good. But, sincerely, do you have a preference? »

« Hm… I'd like to work with the machine that cuts the deck of cards. »


	3. Water Boy

« Surely, you _must_ be kidding. »

« No, I'm not. »

Gordie Lachance took a bite of his sandwich and lay down on the picnic table. The school seemed nicer in a relative way as the end of it all was approaching. What a bad time to see your inspiration die… relatively, of course. He could imagine its white gravestone :

Inspiration of Gordon Lachance,

1957-1964

A beloved companion of writing

Man, you've got to get a hold of yourself, his mind snapped! He glanced at Chris who was now staring at his palms, full of shame. Gordie asked curiously :

« So… you are basically working with Teddy's uncle? »

« Yeah. »

« At the paper factory. »

« Yeah. »

« And why have you decided to even _consider_ working there? »

« Because of Eyeball… He told me I was « old enough, at seventeen, to take my responsabilities as a man » and « what will become of you if you knock a girl up » and « who will pay for the butter and bread and for the diapers ». I kept telling him that we already have the money from dad's pension, and that I'm not really considering having a baby right now because I don't have a girlfriend, so in the end, he told me to get a job myself or he'll get me one with Ace at the Blue Point and that I could keep my money because we _do_ have enough money to pay for the bread and butter and diapers. »

« Oh. I see the dilemma. »

« I knew you would. »

Chris sighed and buried his head in his arms as he saw Teddy Duchamps approaching their picnic table. Teddy reajusted his glasses and laughed at Chris.

« Hee-eee-eee… Chambers' working at the paper factory! »

« Man, good news travel fast. » Gordie laughed, slapping Chambers on the back.

Teddy pushed Gordie's lunch off the table and sat down beside them. Gordie looked at Teddy with great disgust and pushed _him_ off the table. Chrislay down on the table and started to stare at the sky, counting its endless clouds and rivers of blue smears. He sighed. It wouldn't be that bad. He would work there for awhile, then move out and go to college. It could be great… if I get rid of Teddy, he decided sarcastically.

« What about you, Ted? » Chris asked « Got a job? »

« As a matter of fact, my beloved Chambers, yes, I do. »

« Yeah, right. » Gordie laughed « Where? »

« I'm the new water boy for the cheerleading team. »

Chris choked on his sandwich and turned to Teddy with a disgusted look.

« _You_? _You_, Teddy Duchamps, you are going to see all the pretty girls in school in their miniskirts jumping around? »

« Even worse. He's going to give them water. »

« I was thinking about a wet t-shirt contest. » Teddy confessed.

Chris sighed and dropped on his back once more. There was no way this could get any worse.


	4. Encounter

Gordie wandered around the school for what seemed like endless hours until he reached the football field. In the distance, Teddy waved at him, carrying his many bottles of water ready for the girls. They were rehearsing moves a little closer to the dais where Gordie decided to sit.

He opened his notebook and tried to write, first about the field, then the mountains in the distance, then the magnificient blue sky. The words seemed blocked by and invisible mount in his mind. He sighed, lay on the bench and closed his eyes.

« Hey… are you okay? » a sweet voice asked a few moments later.

« Hmm? »

Gordie opened his eyes and at first couldn't quite see the girl standing in front of him. He raised a hand to escape from the sun's light and finally saw her.

He gasped.

Dark-blond headed, pale blue-eyed, with lips as red as cherry and a devastating smile, she stared down at him. He smiled and she turned away, shy, blushing, brushing a streak off her forehead and behind her hear. She was perfect, for a moment. She was it all.

He sat down and noticed how her entire body seemed sculpted my Rhodes. She was Aphrodite, or she had to be, he thought with a smile.

« I thought you'd passed out or something. » she mumbled. « It's really hot around here. »

« I'm Gordie. »

She grinned at stared at her hands.

« Sadie. » She looked back at her group who were motioning for her to come back. « I'm sorry, I have to go. »

« Okay, see you around. » he mumbled.

She left him to go practice some more and time seemed to go by more easily for Gordon when he stared at her. Two hours after she was gone he was still staring at the empty space on the grass where she had once been.

Please read and review!


	5. Brilliant Idea

« CHRISTOPHER! »

« WHAT? »

Eyeball stormed through the house, looking for his brother who was still lying in front of the television.

« Hey. » he said, dropping beside him. « Guess what? »

« What? »

« Chris, I know you don't like your job. You've already suffered three long weeks, and …»

« Was that what I supposed to guess? I already know that, you see. »

« I know, and no, it wasn't what you're supposed to guess. I've been around town today to try to find you another job. »

Chris jumped and smiled at his brother. Eyeball, trying to find him another job? Man, he must have really been pitying me, he tought.

« Really? »

« Yeah. They don't hire at the shoe factory anymore. » Eyeball stated with regrets

Eyeball had been making boots and heels for the entire population of Castle Rock for the last 5 years. While it wasn't the funniest job around, Chris had never heard his brother complain about his job. Eyeball wasn't really difficult to please, after all.

« But, I've talked to Ace, and –»

« What? No way! » cried Chris. « I'm a not going to work with Ace Merrill. Not now, not never, not never ever ever ever –»

« Chris, come on. Don't do that, you're not a baby anymore! »

« Ace hates me, Eyeball. I'll drop a plate or something and he'll break my nose for sure! »

« Come on, Chris. You're old enough now to break his nose back if he breaks yours. »

« Wow, wasn't that sweet to hear. »

« He says it's not problem at all if you feel like working at the Blue Point. He even says he'll write you a recommendation letter and –»

« Oh, yeah? Staying what? Chris Chambers is a little faggot full of shit? »

« I don't know. Probably not. »

« No way, Eyeball. Thanks for going around town to try to help me, but hell will freeze over before I work with Ace Merrill. »

* * *

  
Chapter six coming! Please review!


	6. Worse than worse

« So, Chris… » Eyeball laughed. « It must be pretty cold in hell today! »

Chris stared at him angrily and went back to counting his pennies. Whoever pays his luch with pennies? Another freaking lunatic, he decided. Another, because it had not been the first time he'd seen something like this. The customers of the Blue Point definitly seemed less crazy when I wasn't their waiter, he thought. After a moment of Eyeball counting out loud to screw him up, he finally politely said :

« What can I do for you, sir? »

« I'd like a cold beer. »

« It's nine AM, sir. We don't serve beers at nine –»

« I want a BEER!! » Eyeball cried. « I want a beer, I want a beer, iwannabeeeeeeer!! »

« Shut up, Eyeball. » snapped Ace Merrill as he arrived.

Gordon Lachance bumped a woman who was leaving the restaurant as he stumbled through the place. He nearly collapsed onto the stool next to Eyeball as Chris' brother frowned.

« Hm… » he muttered « Anything wrong, Lachance? »

« Hm, what? Aw, no… » he replied, puzzled. « Chris!! Guess what? »

« Oh, I hate this game. »

« Come on! You're never going to guess! »

« Then why don't you tell him if you know he ain't gonna find it? » Eyeball asked

« Wow, » whispered Gordie, amazed « That last deduction required many hours of meditation, I suppose. »

« Huh? » Eyeball said back as Gordie smiled and turned back to Chris.

« What is it, Gord? No, no! Let me guess! Vern got a job in a stripclub? »

« No. Don't even bring that topic up, it's utterly disgusting. » Gordie frowned. « Chambers, I've just met the most heavenly creature in the entire all mighty universe. »

« On a Saturday morning, walking to Blue Point? »

« No, dumbass! I met her yesterday when I finally went to cheer for Teddy's _occupation_… »

« You mean she's a cheerleader? »

« Man, don't do that, sincerely, » Ace stated desperatly. « Cheers are the worst. They put out all the time – »

« Was that supposed to be a bad thing? » Chris laughed

« I mean they put out for everybody. » he replied as he walked back to the kitchen.

« Does that mean that Teddy has any chance have lost is virginity by now? » Chris wondered out loud.

« Yikes, man, don't you ever talk about that too. »

« Who is this marvelous creature, then? »

« Her name is Saddie, and – »

« Saddie? As in, as in… » Eyeball exploded happily « As in Saddie Merrill? »

Gordon blinked and disbelief and motionned to Ace, who was still in the kitchen, unaware of the conversation. Eyeball frowned and motionned back to Gordie.

« Wow. After all, it can get worse. » Chris smiled.


	7. Vern the Philosopher

« Do you ever feel like the world is not turning in the right direction? Like you want to throw up on everything? »

Chris stared disgustedly at Vern and slightly moved away with a frown. Vern sat on the lawn looking at the empty black sky above their heads. Gordie laid on his back somewhere in front of Chambers, and he was certain he could touch his friend only by moving a toe, but he knew Gordie was so far away. Left alone to wonder in the splendid grass, Gordon's mind wandered in the vast fields of his imagination. He was nowhere to be found.

« No, in fact, I haven't. »

« Oh, » frowned Vern. « How about you, Gordon? »

« Nope. » he answered simply.

« Why do you feel this way, Vern? »

« Well, Chris, I don't really know. I mean, maybe there's more. It seems like there's more to this life than… this. »

« You just don't sound like yourself, Vern-O. » Gordon said.

« I should maybe start to write, just like you. »

« Are you sure Billy didn't hit you with something hard on the head? »

« No, Chambers. See, I've been thinking about… stuff. I should go to college. »

« You should what? »

« I should go to college. I'm going to register for the tutoring program, at school. »

« To become a tutor? »

« No, Gordie, to be tutored. »

Gordie raised himself on an elbow and stared desperatly at Chris who simply raised his shoulders, not knowing what to say. There's something wrong with Vern, Gordie thought as he laid back on the grass. He's sick. Well, so am I! I'm love sick! All because of her beautiful hair, face, legs, body, chest, and –

Come on, man. She's a Merrill. And boys like me don't date Merrills. At least, we don't date Ace, he concluded in his mind.

« Chris, will you come with me tomorrow to register for the tutoring class? »

« No freaking way. »

He ended up going anyway, as always.


	8. Waiting

« My life is a failure. »

Chris had whispered bluntly in the fake emptiness of the corridor as he sat on a stone cold wooden bench, waiting for Vern who was signing up for the tutoring program in the principal's office. The principal's office… Who would have thought he, Chris Chambers, would ever be sitting here without awaiting a detention?

« So is mine. »

A quiet voice made Chris' head jerk as he noticed the girl sitting in the shade of a wall a few feet away. Crossed-legged, curly dark hair waving on her head, holding a book, she stared at him with a sad smile.

« Your life can't be worse than mine. » she complained.

« Oh, really? » answered Chris, offensed to see that anyone thought his life wasn't a complete and miserable failure. « Well, I work with my worse ennemy in a diner on the 18th street and have no future whatsoever. »

« I work in a diner too, have no future whatsoever either and have been forced to sign up for this stupid tutor thing. »

« Oh, yeah? Well I've got a stupid brother who forced me to get an idiot job with this guy who hates me to be able to pay for my future baby's diapers, only I'm not expecting a baby soon enough since I don't even have a girlfriend! »

« Wow, your life really seems miserable. »

« Was that a sarcasm? I'm not up for sarcasm yet, girl. »

« Well, _boy_, it wasn't. »

She smiled and turned back to her book. Chris smiled back when her head was down again, seemingly dozing, following the simple silk lines of her rough book. She shook her foot simple following the rythm of her book. Curious, Chris asked :

« What's your name? I've already seen you around town, right? »

« I don't know, you might have. I hang around town a lot. I'm Susan Fresco. »

« So, Susan, you seem relatively smart, reading a book and all… Why do you want to register for the tutor program? »

« I'm being forced too. It's either this or I get kicked out of the school, considering my condition. »

« Really? What's your weakness? »

She stared at him for a second without understanding his question before she burst out laughing. He felt his heart soar and fall a thousand miles high.

« Oh, no, I'm forced to register to become a tutor! I'm all right, at school, you know… »

« Well, then, what's your condition? » he asked innocently.

« It's… personnal. I just… I don't feel like talking about it to someone I've just met, and whose name I don't even know. »

She turned back to her book once more and raised her head again when he said :

« It's Chris. Chris Chambers. »

« Oh… The Chris Chambers? The famous bad boy of the town? Should I be afraid? » she laughed.

« I'm not too much of a bad boy, in fact. »

« Yes, you are! You smoke and you swear. »

« But I've never beaten the shit out of anyone, thus I can't qualify to be a bad boy. »

« That's true. I've heard you were a pacifier. »

« I am. At least, I think I am… »

The laugh, once more, the soaring…

« And you're in the baseball team. »

« Yes, but that started out recreational and turned out an entertainment for the school. »

« It's amazingly cool. You and that guy, Lachance, are the fucking stars of the team! »

« I thought you said I was a bad boy because I sweared. »

« I'm only a pseudo bad girl, don't worry, I'm not trying to steal your title. »

« I wasn't really worried. So… You know Gordie? »

« Lachance? Yes, he's a nice guy. In my english class. » she sighed. « We've had an affair. »

« What? »

« I'm just kidding, » she laughed « He's one of your friends, isn't he? »

« Yes. »

Vern walked out of the principal's office with a purple registration form copy and a smile printed on his round face.

« Look, Chris! I'm registered. »

« Congratulations, Vern. » Chris laughed as Susan smiled and went back to her readings. Chris stood up and, after glancing at her one last time and smiled sadly as he forgot to say goodbye.


	9. Diner Anxiety

"And why am I here, by the way?"

"Cause you are my lifesaver in case she calls Ace to beat the shit out of me."

"Right..."

Gordie Lachance tapped the counter slightly with his fingertips as Chris sighed for the billionth time that night. Although the street was dark and peaceful, Gordie eyes were glued to the darkness surrounding the bulb-free landpost. He bit his lip once more and for a second, thought he could taste the blood in his mouth.

Shit. Too hard. Once more.

"Calm down, Gordie. Don't forget to breathe."

"HEY GUYS!" Teddy chanted as he burst in the diner.

"What the _Hell_ are you doing here?!" Gordie shouted, exasperated.

"Just... wandering... or something... What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Something's up." Teddy insisted.

Chris nodded darkly, shrugging, as Gordie shook his head again. Eyeball laughed - his evil laugh - and turned to his brother.

"I heart this risky business." He grinned.

"You _heart_?" Teddy burst out in laughter. "Who ever _says_ that?"

Gordie was slowly rocking on his stool, and Chris started to pat his back with compassion. Poor little man, having a stroke over a cheerleader. Sad thing. Teddy started cleaning his glasses with his shirt slowly.

"So... what's going on? Guys, really. I might be four-eyed but I'm not a dimwit." Teddy laughed.

"You know what?" Gordie suddenly chanted, standing up. Chris stared up to him expectedly. "I can't do this."

"What? What do you mean, you can't do this?" Chris asked him, shocked.

Gordie rubbed his sweaty hands against each other and started walking towards the exit. He smiled apologetically.

"I'm... I can't do this!"

"But, you asked her to meet _you_ here..."

"Yeah... but... hey, seriously, what was I thinking? A girl like _that_ with a guy like me... Sorry, guys." He concluded as he walked out in the cold spring night.

Eyeball whistled.

"Whoa, that was hardcore."

"It still _is_. Now, we have to wait for that girl to tell her he's gone." Chris reasonned.

"That sure's gonna be fun!" Eyeball laughed.

"What girl?" Teddy asked.

"Gord had a date with... Ace's sister."

"Huh?" Teddy laughed. "His _sister_? He has a sister? Like, a _girly_ sister?"

"She's a cheerleader, and you're the water boy. You should know her." Chris slowly stated.

"Heum..."

"Sadie. Sadie Merrill."

"Heum! You mean... Oh... Oh, right, she's a Merrill..."

"Good, now that you know who she is, you'll be able to tell her to go away!" Chris chanted.

"Better do it quick..." Eyeball whispered. "She's coming our way."

Chris' head turned to the door and he smiled. The blond girl was standing beside the entrance of the diner, timid and adorable. Chris motionned for her to come his way.

"Hey, I'm Chris Chambers... Gordie had a... little... problem... and he won't make be able to make it! Sorry you had to come all this way..."

"Oh. Well... could you... is Gordon okay?"

"Yes, he's just at a... familly thing."

"Oh, okay... well, did he tell you if he wants to postpone the date or something?"

"No, he didn't really keep me informed..."

"Well... just tell him I'm looking forward to seeing him at my practice, next monday."

Her wide eyes were screwed on Chris, who nodded as she smiled.

"You're not mad?" He suddenly asked her. Eyeball cocked an eyebrow, surprised.

"No, why? Things like that happen. No reason to be mad."

"Well... I guess his family thing _must_ be over, now... you could just swing by his house, or something."

Teddy smiled crookedly, understanding Chris' idea, and the smile made Sadie uneasy. She turned her sight back to Chris.

"Sure, why not?"

Chris scribbled down the adress on the corner of a napkin for her and she folded it nicely into her purse before waving them goodbye and walking out.

"You really want Lachance dead, right?" Teddy grinned. "He's seriously going to have a stroke..."

"Hey, she just seems like a nice girl, and if I wouldn't have done it, he never would!" Chris explained. He turned to his brother. "Can I have a beer?"

"Little brother Chambers, you are underaged."

"And I just saved my buddie's... love life."

"Good enough argument." Eyeball conceeded as he handed his brother a cold beer.


	10. Overprotective Hoodlum

The night was cool and breezy and it felt almost like summer, in Castle Rock. As Sadie walked down the avenue towards Gordon's house, her shadow seemed to stretch for miles below every single landpost. She breathed in and out slowly, smiling and pacing herself.

He'd caught her eye. At first, of course, he'd seemed rather awkward and strange, but with time, she'd really started to… like him. The way he sat on the dais with his notebook every day, writing endlessly. The way he sometimes leaned back of the metal steps to let the sun bathe his skin, opening his arms widely.

She'd still been surprised when he'd come to her to ask her out for dinner. At the diner where her brother worked. Of course, if Ace had been working that night, it would have been rather awkward but luckily for her, he wasn't. So, she'd agreed to go out with him with great pleasure.

But he hadn't shown up.

Playing softly with the fabric of her dress, she bit the inside of her cheek in anxiety. This whole situation was so strange… if he wasn't _coming_, why had he sent someone to greet her and tell her off before telling her to meet him at his place? A simple phone call would have done the trick…

A dark shadow erupted from an alley a few feet from her and Sadie found herself jumping in surprise.

"Ace… What's wrong with you? Why'd you have to scare me like that?"

"Sorry, little sis…" Ace muttered as he slowed down to keep pace with her. "Where you headin' like that? All dressed up and all… You've not going on a date, are ya? Who's the bastard, so I can beat him up?"

"Come on, Ace…" Sadie sighed. "You swore you wouldn't do that again!"

"Well, it depends on the _guy_…"

"No, I said _don't _beat him up!"

"Who's he?"

"No one."

"Don't tell me it's that little Chambers faggot!"

"No, it's no Chris. I would know ; you've told me all my life _never_ to date that guy."

"Good. The girl has learned her lesson."

"Shut up. Now, could you please leave me alone? I really have to go…"

"I could escort you there _and_ get to meet him! It's a win-win! The streets aren't exactly safe, young lady…"

"Oh, and who's fault is that?" Sadie grinned.

Ace stopped, faking to be outraged before running back to Sadie and laughing.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"It is! Now, leave me alone! Don't you have anyone else to bug?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, go annoy your buddy Chambers. He's at the diner."

"Eyeball?"

"No, Christopher. I saw him there twenty minutes ago."

"You what? Why'd you go to the diner? Did he _speak_ to you? The son of a bitch."

"Ace, stop it, you're doing it again."

"Hmm?"

"You're being the over-protective brother again."

"Oh, sorry."

"Now, let me go. Go beat Chris up, for all I care."

"Oh, the girl has definetely learned her lesson!" chanted Ace as he finally ran off, leaving his sister alone on her way to paying Gordon Lachance an unexpected visit.


	11. Drugstore Flirts

"I don't get why you dragged me here."

"Chambers, you truly are stupider than you look."

Teddy sighed dramatically as he pulled Chris through the aisles of the drugstore, coming to an abrupt stop now and then which caused for Chris to bump into his friend endlessly.

"Watch it, idiot." Teddy muttered after Chris bumped right into his back.

"Seriously, Ted : what the Hell?"

"We have to buy Gordie _things_."

"Cool. Like what?"

"What do you _think_, Chambers?! Ah, come on!" Teddy shouted, exasperated, before storming off to the other side of the drugstore.

Mumbling about a power trip, Chris wandered briefly in the aisles before spotting what he was unconsciously looking for. Okay, it wasn't _that _ unconscious. He'd been seeking an opportunity to talk to her again for the past few days without ever running into her again.

It's my lucky day he thought. He smiled and tried to walk _cooly_ to the check out counter. As Eyeball had once taught him, it's all about the _attitude_. Who would have thought he'd ever apply one of his brother's advices to a real situation?

"Hey… Susan, right?"

Susan Fresco jumped slightly and raised her sight to him nervously.

"God, you've scared me… I thought you were my boss." She confessed, closing her book and putting it back neatly under the steel counter.

"Sorry," Chris stuttered, blushing. _Blushing_?! He thought nervously. Since when do I _blush?_

"It's fine, don't worry…" Susan laughed, brushing her hair back.

"Fancy meeting you here… didn't you say you worked at the diner?" Chris asked her.

"Yes. I work here and at the diner. It can get confusing, I know."

"And you go to school on top of that? Wow, you're a _tough_ girl." He winked.

_What the hell_?! Chris internally screamed at himself. Get a grip, you moron, what are you doing?!

"Hmm… thanks. So, what did you want? This is a check out counter… got anything to buy?"

"Nah."

"So you were stalking me." Susan grinned humorously.

"Yeah, that's exactly it." Chris answered, deadly serious.

Oh my God, he ironised to himself. I must be the king of flirting morons.

"Okay…" Susan frowned.

"Yeah, I… I think I'm gonna go, now. Sorry for all this."

"Not a problem…" She answered, confused, as Chris Chambers ran out of the store.

A couple of minutes later, Teddy walked up to the counter with his many gifts for Gordon.

"Well, hello, pretty lady." He winked at Susan, who sighed and started to cash in his belongings.

"You could at least answer me…" He smiled before her disgusted expression.

"My mom taught me not to talk to strangers." She grinned.

"Your mom is wise. But I'm not a stranger. My name is Teddy Duchamp. Tell me… what should I do to get you to go on a date with me?"

Susan glared at him as she started putting everything he'd bought in plastic bags.

"Are you seriously asking me out while I'm making you pay for the ten boxes of condoms you've bought?"

"Yes. Do you find that exilerating?"

It was a question which required no answer. Her facial expression said it all.


	12. Perfecty Ruined Silence

She came to the door. She came to the door and asked for me.

The thought didn't seem to make much sense to Gordie Lachance, who was lying on his bed while Sadie Merrill knocked on his front door. Mrs. Lachance had let her in before calling out to her son that there was a "girl in the living room".

Ha, very funny, Gordie had laughed. It's very likely, 'ma, that's a very clever joke.

Then he'd _heard_ her voice. Downstairs. Talking to his _mother_. Then, he knew it was real.

He could quite figure out how he'd reached the living room without falling down the stairs or twisting his ankle, but he did. Sadie sat, her back to him, on the living room couch. His mother was gone. His heart started to rush.

"Hi." He almost whispered. Luckily, she heard him and turned around to face him.

"Hey! I went to the diner, and met your _friends_, and your cute friend told me to come meet you here."

"My cute friend. Okay." Gordie mumbled, processing what she was telling him.

"He said you had a family emergency."

"I…did, yes. It's nothing too important, don't worry about it…" He smiled at her.

He took a step towards her and smiled.

"So… what would you like to do, tonight?" He whispered as he gazed into her eyes, only a few inches from her, now. She stared back into him with a smile spreading on her lovely face. Silence filled the room like soft poetry, which didn't impress him at all since he'd finally been able to write again ever since he'd met her. Two weeks of stories, words after words of anything he could think of and, for the first time of his life, poems.

"Anything you want…" Sadie whispered back, her lips trembling.

With perfect timing, as always, Teddy Duchamp burst into the house, slamming the front door open with a victory cry.

"TEDDY DUCHAMP TO THE RESCUE!" He chanted as he entered the house, freezing before Sadie and Gordon.

"Hello, sweet honey pie." He smirked at Sadie, who frowned and tried to hide behind Gordie's back.

"It's fine, don't worry," he smiled. "What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing, Duchamp?" He snapped.

"Giving you _this_, my horny friend."

"Get the _fuck_ out, man, I'm warning you, I might lose my temper."

"What, you're going to send Chris after me?" Teddy laughed.

"Teddy, get out." Gordie snapped again.

"All right, all right!" Teddy laughed as he walked backwards to the front of the house. "Have a nice evening, milady and Gordie!"

The room filled with another kind of silence as the door shut itself after Teddy Duchamp. The king of silence you aren't exactly seeking on a first date.


	13. Whispered Thoughts

Chris Chambers held his head between his two hands, sitting on the cold curb. Breathing in and out slowly, it was an attempt to evacuate the dramatic heacache which had been consuming all his energy for hours. This pain was excruciating. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand many more minutes of it.

Susan walked out the back door and locked it behing her as Chris raised his sight, from his shoes to her. She bolted the door as he got up and stood there for a second, massaging her stomach slowly. He watched her with curiosity as he approached.

"Susan." He called out, making her shiver. She turned to him.

"Chris… what are you still doing here? Are you really stalking me?" She asked with an anxious frown.

"I just really wanted to talk to you…" He confessed as she started to smile.

"I think you're not understanding this right…" She whispered.

"No, no, I am… Look, ever since I met you, I don't know why, I can't stop thinking about you. Maybe it's because you're the only girl I've ever talked to who's treated me like I was a normal guy and not some… I don't know. Some baseball star. Some moron. Some rebel. That really got me curious about you, and _thinking_ about you…" He whispered quickly and nervously. Her smile melted.

"Chris, don't say that." She warned him slowly.

"I know I've acted like an idiot, tonight, but it's only because I really wanted to act… I don't know… cool, with you. I've never been this impressed and mortified before a girl."

"Chris, don't…"

"Why not? Look, I know I was weird tonight, and I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but all I'm asking for is a date. One date. A coffee, a dinner, a movie, whatever you want. It doesn't even have to be anytime near today or tomorrow… just… anytime you want."

She sniffed angrily and shrugged as a quiet tear ran down her cheek.

"Chris, I'm can't. Stop… stop it, please."

"Why not? Look, I know I'm probably not the kind of guy a smart girl like you would usually hang out with, but I'm not who everybody thinks I am."

"That's not it, at all…"

"I know I'm not good enough for you, okay?"

"Chris, stop it." She snapped at him, clutching at his arm.

He frowned sadly at her and remained quiet while she wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"I'd love to, okay, but I can't. You don't know what you're asking for, you don't _understand_ what you'd be getting into…"

"I'm asking for a little time spent by your side. That's all I'm asking for."

"No." She concluded.

She let go of his arm and started to walk away.

"And if it's going to keep you away from me, for all it's worth ; you're not my type." She whispered, sobbing slightly.

Chris dropped on the cold concrete the moment she was out of sight and wrapped his arms around his head.


	14. Aftermath

"Tough weekend?"

"The worst." Chris answered, blowing smoke from his cigarette towards the railroad that spread behind his best friend's house. "You?"

"Well… from a poetic point of view, you might think that… Oh, no, even then it sucks."

Chris chuckled slightly as Gordie lay down on his back in the damp grass. Damn May dew. Gotta hate it.

"I don't get it."

"What?" Gordie smirked. "That she told you that you weren't her type?"

"I don't get why I even _care_! I mean, we're talking about a girl I've talked to three times – "

"Including your embarrassing confession in the alley?"

"Yeah! Seriously! I barely _know_ her! And I can already see she's cynical, literary, slightly arrogant… She's not my type either! Since when do I fall for _arrogant_ girls?!"

"Since you've met Susan Fresco. She's not arrogant, you know. She's just got a strong personality. Doesn't let anybody boss her around. She's determined and outspoken." Gordie smiled.

"How do you know all of that?" Chris asked, curious.

"We had a class together. We talked a lot."

"Did you have an _affair_?" Chris snapped sadly, remembering how Susan had joked about that matter.

"What? No. Well. No. Whoever told you that?"

"Her. But she was kiding."

"We never had a thing… but I can definitely understand what you see in her, if you know what I mean."

Chris smiled and put his hands behind his head, lying on the grass too.

"Why do I care? She obviously doesn't like me. Why would I care? It's completely unrationnal. Gordie, I need rationnal thoughts. Tell me something that makes logical sense."

"You're infatuated, my dear friend." Gordie sighed.

"I'm what? What the Hell does that mean?"

"That you _like_ her. It's somewhere between pure physical attraction and true love."

"It sounds awful."

"If she would have said yes, I don't think you'd be saying that." Gordie reasonned.

"Right. That's also logical. Thanks." Chris grinned. "All right, I'm tired of complaining all the time. That's it ; this is as far as this complaining business will go."

"Good to know."

"In other words : it's your turn to complain."

"Oh." Gordie frowned. "Well, I don't know what to say."

"Really?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"All because of Ted?"

"Well, she _kind of _left in a hurry, after _he_ came by with his gift."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was with him, but…"

"You were _infatuated_ and didn't pay attention!" Gordie laughed.

"No, of course not, I can't be infatuated since I don't even know her! It's ridiculous… I thought I said I was going to stop complaining."

"You did. But it's fine, I don't have anything to tell you."

"Nothing? Nothing at all? Come on, when are you going to see her again?"

Gordie shook his head, outraged, before turning to Chris.

"Hmm… how about _never_? Once Ace hears about the thing, I'm a dead man, Chris. _Dead_ man. Litterally."

"Like he'd freak out _that_ much over a sexual misunderstanding."

"_Sexual_ misunderstanding! Chris, I'm going to _die._" Gordie concluded before hitting his forehead with his palm and leaning back against the grass.

"I'm going to kill Teddy Duchamp."


	15. Vern's Illumination

Susan Fresco closed her school book swiftly and started to put her things back into her backpack.

"Thanks again, Susan." The boy smiled. "I still don't understand why you're doing this for me."

"It's not a problem, Vern. They're kind of forcing me, anyways."

Vern smiled as he started to gather his school supplies too. Books, pencils, notepads. The usual stuff.

"So, you're still okay with our deal?" Susan grinned, doubtful. "You're not going to tell Chris about this? About the tutoring thing?"

"Of course, I'm a man of my word." Vern smiled. "But I still don't get why."

"Because he's kind of frightening."

"Chris? Seriously, I don't get what's with you two. He's a totally decent guy. And I think he's into you."

"He's kind of taking it too far, that's all."

"That doesn't sound like him."

"Yes. Well, I don't want him to proove me wrong. I don't even want to see him try." Susan whispered as she walked out.

Vern shrugged as he was leaving after her, taking his time as he was walking to the Blue Point. Only a few weeks of school left, and then maybe college… his life had become a lot more serious, in the past few weeks. He'd come to the conclusion that he'd spent way too much time wandering around, doing nothing. He'd figured there must be something more to existence than procrastinating…

Wow, Vern thought. Gordie'd be proud of me.

"Hey, Chris, what's up?" Vern smiled as he sat at the counter of the Blue Point. Chris Chambers was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. He frowned and turned to his friend :

"I don't get it."

"What? Oh, you're still thinking about…"

"Jeez, there _has_ to be an explanation! A rationnal explanation to this…"

"Infatuation." Gordie smiled upon arrival.

"Infatuation, thanks Gor –" Chris nodded before realizing who he was actually talking to. "Wait, what? Gordie?! What the Hell are you doing here?"

"Dodging Ace. Your brother said he's out of town for the day for God knows what reason."

"You're dodging your brother-in-law by dropping by his work place?" Vern reasonned, doubtful.

Gordie shrugged as he dropped his change on the counter and started counting it out loud.

"So ten, twenty, forty five… Chris, how much is a coffee?"

" Forty cents. But you can always leave me the rest of your change as a tip." Chris smiled charmingly.

"Keep dreaming. And by the way, Vern, Ace is not my brother-in-law."

"Almost. All you need now is to date his sister."

"It's only been two days since the Teddy incident. I'm doubtful she's going to want to talk to me."

The three young men shook their head in silence, acknowledging Gordie's smart reasonning.

"Oh, wait, I have an idea!" Vern suddenly burst out, causing for Chris to explode in laughter.

"You have an idea? Wow, tutoring's truly doing you good, Vern-O!"

"I'm serious, I've got a brilliant idea!"

"Right." Gordie smirked.

"Seriously, hear me out : you guys should double-date!"

Chris frowned and waved him off, preparing Gordie's coffee. Gordie grinned and chuckled slightly before Vern's amazed expression.

"With all due respect, how would that ever solve our problems, Vern?"

"Well, it _would_ if you two'd just switch dates…"

"Switch dates?" Chris asked, starting to understand Vern's idea.

"Yeah! Gordie, you ask Susan Fresco out. You said and her know each other, right? She has a chance to say yes! In the mean time, Chris, you ask _Sadie_ _Merrill_ out… with you legendary charm, I'm sure she won't be able to resist." Vern winked. "Then, you meet up on a double-date! Chris, it'll make Susan realize that she loves _you_ and not Gord-O, and Gord, you'll have a chance to show Sadie Merrill what an awesome, and yet not pervert, guy you are!"

Vern smiled in contempt before Chris and Gordie's confused expressions.

"But… what if it doesn't work?" Chris asked. "What if Susan would rather date Gordie? What if I end up liking Sadie Merrill?"

"If you do that, I'll kill you." Gordie grinned.

"What if Gordie _kills_ me?!" Chris snapped at Vern, panicked. "No, there's no way it's going to work… Count me out of that plan, man."

Gordie and Vern smiled.

"Come on… would you deny an opportunity to see Susie Fresco?" Gordie slurred at his friend, who shook his head.

"No way, Gordon. No way, man."


	16. Remains of the Sandbox

"Hey, Sadie!" Chris shouted enthusiastically as the girl walked into the Blue Point, later that day. The remains of Vern's completely ridiculous plan were still fresh in Chambers' mind. Maybe this was the right opportunity… Maybe the plan _could_ actually work… Maybe he could see Susan again… If only he could convince Sadie Merrill to go out with him.

He could already tell it wasn't going to be an easy deal. Chris had known Sadie ever since he was a kid, his brother spending all his time at the Merrill residence and occasionnally dragging him over there when he was being forced to babysit for an afternoon.

But the Sadie he had in front of him wasn't the one he'd been playing in the mud with, twelve years ago. The grown-up Sadie didn't exactly _like_ him. He was well aware of that fact.

"Hmm… Hey, Chris."

"How are you?" Chris winked playfully.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sadie snapped. Chris took a step back.

"Well, I guess it means "how are you", you know. It's something people say when they see each other."

"Yeah, but we're not exactly friends, you and I." She reasonned "What do you want, Chambers?"

Chris grinned and leaned on the counter slowly.

"I was just wondering… do you have any plans, tonight?"

"I guess not. It's Monday, you know. People usually don't do_ that_ many things on a Monday night."

"I know. So… see… I was just wondering… would you like to go out, tonight? Dinner, perhaps?" He winked.

Sadie frowned as if not understanding.

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely."

Sadie's frown melted into a timid smile. Nervously, she started chipping off the vernish of the old wooden counter.

"All right, why not?" She grinned after a moment of reflexion. "When, where and, most importantly, do I need to dress up?"

"Well… tonight, _The Ballroom_, and yes, I'd say you can dress up."

"_The Ballroom_? Pretty fancy, Chambers. Didn't know that was in your budget." Sadie smiled.

"For tonight, pretty much anything would be in my budget." He smirked.


	17. The Bus Stalker

Susan Fresco sighed as she leaned against her seat cosily and started to daydream, closing her tired eyes. The sun was setting on the horizon in warm shades of gold. The bus was slowly heading to the other side of Castle Rock and Susan was coming back home after another long day of work. She couldn't really complain about the job itself, she'd seen far worse than waiting tables, but it was still tiring. It was getting harder and harder to get up in the morning.

Soon, she knew she would have to leave town. Start new somewhere else. A friend's friend had informed her they could share a room, somewhere in Georgia. She didn't really care where she would be going. She'd already saved up the money for her bus ticket. Everything was set. She'd leave her room in the morning, taking as little as she could, and leave. Just leave.

Only a few days left, enough to count with her fingers and toes, enough for it all to become slightly bearable. Soon, she would be free, entirely free, with nothing holding her back. A diploma in her pocket and the world to explore. It wasn't like she was leaving anyone behind. Her parents were long gone, and she doubted she'd ever see them again.

It wasn't a real loss. She had other people to depend on. A few good friends who stood for her replacement family. She would miss them, of course, but she knew she could always come back, eventually... but she had to leave, first. A future in Castle Rock was simply unthinkable.

The bus shook slightly and Susan opened her eyes as the bus came to a stop in front of the Blue Point. Susan's breath caught in her throat suddenly as she watched Gordon Lachance board the bus slowly. Blushing, trying to hide behind her book, she couldn't help but noticing he was walking her way, waving enthusiastically.

"No, Gord." She muttered as he sat down next to her.

"You knew this was coming." He explained, grinning.

"Oh, seriously. Just tell him I don't want to see him and to stop sending his friends to try to get me to talk to him."

Gordie frowned and grabbed Susan's book abruptly.

"Oh, interesting, that's a very good book."

"I know."

"No, seriously, who else has come to talk to you?"

"Vern came by the diner yesterday."

"Vern?"

She nodded, rolling her eyes. He shrugged and gazed momentarily out the window.

"You know, he's a nice guy."

"Stop it, Gordon. I said no."

"I understand... why. I understand why you are reticent about this..."

"No, I don't think you do. You can't possibly see it the way I'm seeing it."

"Fine, little miss stubborn, I don't understand, I can't possibly do, blah blah bla." Gordie mocked happily.

"It's not funny."

"All right, let's cut to the chase." Gordie decided.

"No. I have to go, it's my stop." Susan explained, raising her eyebrows.

She shrugged and started to get up, pushing Gordie off the bench. She walked to the front of the bus and got out. Stiff, stubborn. Shocked, Gordie frowned for a second and followed her out. The bus' doors closed in a snap behind him.

"Susan! Wait!" He cried after her as she started to walk away.

"What are you doing? How are you going to get home now, idiot?" Susan asked, pointing at the departing bus.

"I'm wasn't going home, anyways... look, will you - "

"Give Chris a chance? No!"

"That's not it! Will you go out on to dinner with me tonight?"

Susan froze and frowned, surprised. He stared at her humbly and shyly, bowing his head slightly as she pondered his proposition.

"Why?"

"Double-date. With Chris and his girl."

"Chris has a girl?"

Gordie nodded and shrugged all at once. A girl who would soon become his is the plan worked, but a girl all the same, after all.

"But, why?"

"Because... you're gorgeous? And I don't care about it, you know. About what people are going to think. Please, just for a dinner."

She smiled, pleased, and motionned for him to walk with her.

"All right. I... you can wait in my living room. I'll be ready in a few moments."

She began walking again and he watched her go, smiling to himself. Even if the plan failed... oh, what the Hell. Chris would get over it, right?


	18. Awkwardness in the Form of a Car Ride

Chris sighed as his friends shook his head enthusiastically, revoking Chris' outfit choice. Teddy Duchamp shook his head again and started laughing insanely.

"What, now?" Chris shouted, exasperated. "This isn't even a real date! Come on, this can't possibly be _that_ bad..."  
"You look like such a fag!" Teddy spat out, holding his stomach and laughing.  
"Awh, shut up, moron." Chris muttered. He took off his shirt and changed again, putting on something he thought Teddy would appreciate. Only to shut him up, you know. Then he'd switch back to his good old tee n' jeans. Those were the best.

"Ah, funky shirt, finally! Teddy _likie_." Teddy suddenly agreed. Chris frowned, repulsed by Teddy's exilerated expression.

"Why can't I come, again?" Teddy asked.  
"Because it's a double-date and you don't have one."  
"What, a double-date?"  
"No, a date, you moron. You don't have a date. Without a date, you can't go on a double-date! Nevertheless, if you did miraculously find a date and show up, it would become a triple-date, which I don't think even exists. That would become a party. And I'm not interested in going to a party, tonight."  
"Whoa!" Teddy smirked. "Chris Chambers refusing to go a party? Even worst : Chris Chambers using the word "nevertheless"? You've really got that bookworm chick under your skin, don't you!"

Chris waved him off and headed for the door.

"Now, Ted, I wouldn't want to kick you out on the street, but I'm already late, and I know I'll need a few tries before I can get Eyeball's shitty chevy to roll, so you should probably hit the road..."  
"All right, I get it!" Teddy screamed beside his head as Chris pushed him out of the house, following him in the driveway.  
"I get it! I'll stay away, tonight! I get it!"  
"All right." Chris snapped. "If you get it, stop screaming and go home."  
"Home? Who said I was going home?" Teddy smirked before running off.

Chris shrugged silently and sighed.

"Whatever…" He muttered as he got inside the car. After seven fruitless tries, he finally got the old soap box to work. Finally.

He strolled down the street in the crappy piece of tin and eventually reached Sadie Merrill's house. Quite a miracle, considering the strange condition of Eyeball's precious but yet miserable car.

Sadie Merrill jumped aboard in a breeze and her swift perfume instantly filled the narrow automobile. Chris took a brief whiff of it before deciding to shut his nostrils, if that was even humanly possible.

"So, where are we going?" Sadie smiled. Colgate smile. Not even a trace of lipstick on her teeth.

"To meet up with the others."

"What others?"

Chris shook his head as he engaged the car back onto the street. He caught a quick glimpse of Ace staring at him from his living room.

"What others?" Sadie asked again, persistent.

"Oh… Gordie and Suzie."

"Gordie?"  
"Yeah… double-date… kinda… not my idea."

"Who's Suzie?"

"Susan Fresco."

"Susan Fresco? She's dating Gordie?"

"No… it's… a long story."

"I think I should hear it!" Sadie argued, pushing Chris slightly.

"Hey, don't do that, I'm driving!" He snapped.

"Moron. Why did I even agree to go out with you?" She complained.

"I don't know." Chris answered sharply.

Sadie sat back down and crossed her arms on her chest in resignation.

"I'm not going to enjoy this."

"Awh, come on!"

"You're nothing but a traitor, Chris Chambers! You're trying to set me up with Gordie!"

Chris chuckled slightly as he pulled over in the parking lot of _The Ballroom_, Castle Rock's preppiest restaurant. Sadie sighed dramatically and brushed her hair back as he turned the engine off.

"So, are you coming in or not? We've kind of got a reservation."

"Chris, why are you doing this?"

Chris shrugged and left the vehicule. After a few second of staring onto the dashboard, she followed him.

"Everyone knows you love Susan Fresco." Sadie whispered.

"What? How… how come?"

"Teddy Duchamp's been telling everyone about it. You really think you have a chance with her? She doesn't _date_, you know…"

"Neither do I." He muttered as he held the door open for her. Followed by her spicy scent, she lead him to the table where Gordie and Susan were already waiting.


	19. Scores and Drags

Gordon pulled back Susan's chair as she tried to sit down, anxiously glancing at the door, which caused for Susan to fall down right where the chair had been a second before. Unaware of this, Gordie was still glancing at the door. What if things hadn't worked out? What if Chris didn't show up?

What if Chris'd had a _stroke_ on the way to _The Ballroom_? It was a possibility he could not deny.

« Ouch. » Susan muttered as she got up. She pushed Gordon away from her chair and sat down without his precious help.

« Oh. Sorry about that. »

« What are you glancing at the door for? They'll find us easy enough. We're sitting right next to the bar. And right _across_ from said door. _And_ you already notified the clerk. Need I remind you that you gave him quite a complex and complete description of Chris and Sadie Merrill? »

« Don't mock me. I can't be mocked right now. »

« Hey, you twisted my arm, I have every right to make fun of you! » She laughed as she sipped the cold water the waiter had just put right in front of her. »

« They're not coming. I know they're not. »

Susan watched him stare at the door anxiously for another minute before raising a concern. He sat down as she began to speak, staring deeply into her eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever done that… Which surprised him, since she had beautiful eyes. Green, with a touch of gold. Perfect eyes. Well, Gordie though, if Sadie never shows up, I could easily fall for those.

And Chris would get over it. For sure, he'd get over it. It would be understandable, after all. She truly _was_ a wonderful person.

« I knew you were not asking me out because you thought I was _gorgeous_. » She whispered.

« Of course I was. » He replied, frowning.

« Were not. I'm not stupid. »

« You _are_ gorgeous. »

« Oh, I have heard more sincere compliments, my dear. » She grinned. « A few of them were from your buddy Christopher. »

« Oh, really? What did he say to you? » Gordie smiled at her.

« That I looked smart. That I was intriguing. »

Gordie's smile widened as he spoke, leaning on the table toward her as he did so.

« You are a heavenly creature, Susan Fresco.»

Susan smiled at him, and her smile widened as he took her hand.

« You deserve every compliment that Chris has ever offered you, and much more. »

As Gordie first grabbed Susan Fresco's hand, Chris and Sadie made a remarkable entrance into the restaurant. Hauling Sadie in by tugging at her wrist, Chris burst in through the front door which banged agains the wall. Glancing across the room, he quickly spotted Gordon's table and frowned as he saw that his friend's hand was now in full frontal contact with _hers_.

Oh, no. No, no, no.

« Sorry, sir, do _you_ have a reservation? » The clerk asked.

« I'm with these people over there! » Chris explained enthusiastically.

« Let go of my wrist, Chambers, or I'll scream. » Sadie threatened.

« Promise you won't try to run away! » He answered. « You know I run faster than you anyways! »

« I know, you've so _galantly_ demonstrated that just a moment ago… »

« So, don't try to escape! If I have to go through that, I'm dragging you with me! » He snapped at her, his sight screwed on Gordie and Susan's hands.

« Oh, good grief. » Sadie muttered.

He dragged her through the dining room and sat down noisely between Gordie and Susan, right across from a dark-faced Sadie Merrill.

« Gordon. » The girl saluted.

« Sadie! So nice of you to have _come_! » Gordie answered, instantly letting go of Susan's hand.


	20. Stalkout Night

After what seemed to Susan like an eternity, a waiter finally stopped by to take the orders. Ever since he'd gotten to the restaurant, Chris had been unable to unscrew his sight from Susan. He'd also been unable to speak to her.

Gordie and Sadie, on the other hand, were apparently enjoying their evening, chatting the night away as their two other diner partners stared at each other in silence.

« I'm really sorry about the other night… » Gordie had told Sadie upon her arrival. « Teddy is an idiot. »

« He's not! He's actually pretty nice. As a waterboy, I mean… But I will admit he is pretty strange. Don't worry about the other night, it's forgotten already. »

This is idyllic, Gordie smiled as he listened to the girl of his dreams. She was actually _talking _to him. They were actually _enjoying_ themselves.

At some point, Sadie had left for the bathroom, accompanied by Susan, to freshen up her light makeup. Gordie had then leaned towards Chris and smiled :

« Thank you so much, man… »

« Oh, you're totally welcome. » Chris snapped back.

« What… what's wrong? » Gordie asked. He had been so hypnotized by his conversation with Sadie that he had not noticed that Chris and Susan had remained silent ever since Chris had arrived. He hadn't noticed the waiter hadn't come by to take their orders either. Susan had. It was going to be a long meal.

« What's wrong is that I am a major jackass. I can't talk to her. »

« Of course you can _talk_ to her. Come on! You talk to girls! »

« I talk to girls? » Chris frowned.

« Of course you do! » Gordie patted him on the back.

« I don't. I make out with girls. I take girls to the drive-in. I go to the movies with girls. I drink with girls. »

« You drink with girls? »

« Well, I'm the only one drinking, but there are still girls around! I don't talk to girls! Gord! I have to go. »

« You can't. Think of Susan. »

« Think of Susan, think of Susan… all I've been doing for weeks is think of Susan! And now she's in front of me and I can't even say hi to her! »

« Well, when she'll come back, I'll try to start a conversation, if you want. » Gordie suggested.

« You'd do that? » Chris' eyes widened with hope.

The girls were heading back their way already, and by the time Sadie had taken place beside Gordie again, he'd completely forgotten about his promise to Chris. That was when the waiter chose to barge in on them. It would have appeared to be a nice change of pace to Susan, if only it would have been _another_ waiter.

« Guys, fancy meeting you here! » Teddy Duchamp winked as he flipped his notebook.

« Ha, funny. You're dressed as a waiter. » Gordie chuckled.

« My dear Gordo-licious, I _am_ a waiter. Now, what will you be having tonight? Something aphrodisiac, I hope? May I suggest the oysters with – »

« Is this a joke? » Susan snapped. Chris frowned at her disappointed expression.

« Which part? » Teddy grinned.

« You're our waiter? »

« Yes. »

« Wow. And I thought it couldn't get any weirder. »

Weirder, Chris thought. She'd said _weirder_. That was way better that _worst_, for sure. Get a hold of yourself, he prep-talked himself. You might still have a chance.

« Since when are you a waiter here? » Gordie frowned, fearing another condom-style catastrophe.

« Since a buddy of mine is a waiter here and he happens to be _sick_ tonight. He caught the flu. That's what happens when you make out with a bunch of girls and do _dirty_ stuff on the football field, rolling in the dew… »

« What? » Susan frowned.

« Shut up, Ted, I'm warning you! » Gordie snapped.

« Ooh, my dove, calm down! So, what will it be? »

« We haven't decided yet… » Susan frowned.

« You don't have time to decide! » Teddy decided. « Come on, quick! Oh, nevermind, I'll just order you all spaghettis. Everybody loves spaghettis? Good. And rootbeer. Now, _that_ should get things going! » He raced back to the kitchen, hiding behind a decorative palm tree on the way out. He'd been hiding there ever since Gordie and Susan had first entered the restaurant.

This was stalkout night for Teddy Duchamp.

He knew he had to make up for the awesome gift Gordie had not seem to appreciate, the other night. Ever since that incident, he'd been experiencing what poets like _Gordie_ might have called… _remorse_. Yes. Those so-called _remorse_ were keeping him up at night. He'd been trying to find a way to make it up to Gordie for a while now, and on the way out of Chris' house, he'd had quite an epitaph.

He was going to make it _fun_ for them. As much as possible. Then, Gordie would forgive him entirely and he would be free to screw things up unvolontarily again.

Awesome plan.


	21. Tearing Down the Wall

After more than an hour of silence, Susan gave up.

She turned to stare back at Chris, whose sight she'd felt on her for quite a while now, trying to disturb him. She even squinted her eyes to intimidate him, but he just stared back, a deeply sad look in his eyes. The look of a guy who just can't find out the right way to approach a girl he'd been obsessing about for weeks now.

« Are you ever going to talk to me? » Susan finally whispered, grinning. Overall, this was quite amusing. He truly seemed terrified by the very idea of talking to her.

Meanwhile, Gordie and Sadie chatted on, unaware of the developments happening on the other side of the table.

« I'm sorry. » Chris mumbled.

« What for? »

« I just couldn't figure out how to make up for a the stupidities I've told you before. »

« Like when you told me you were stalking me? And fantasizing about me? »

« Did I say I was fantasizing about you? »

« No. That's just the impression I got. »

« Elementary, my dear Watson. » He smiled. The wall of silence he'd been building for an hour, the wall of fear was coming apart. She was tearing it down herself.

« So this really was a scheme to get me to go out with you, right? »

« Kind of. It mainly was a scheme to get Sadie to see Gord again. »

« I get it. It's kind of tricky, wouldn't you say? Couldn't you have just asked me out yourself? »

« I have, if I recall correctly. »

« You _might_. » She conceeded.

She smiled at him for a second, silently. She feared they would fall back into a silent state, but this time, he was the one who spoke.

« I'm not a bad guy, you know. Even if I'm not your type. »

« Did I say that? »

« Yes, you did. »

« No, I meant, that you were a bad guy? »

« Maybe not. That's just what I understood, you know. That you disliked me. »

« I don't dislike you. »

She doesn't dislike me, he thought happily. Cheerfully. She doesn't dislike me, so maybe she _likes_ me? Maybe she likes me? She likes me. She likes me. She likes me.

« Hey, the service in here is really way too long… would you like to go take a walk? » He grinned at her, gaining back his lost confidence.

She nodded, smiling.


	22. Splitting Headaches and Happy Poets

« CHRISTOPHER CHAMBERS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! »

Chris had been hearing his brother and Gordie talk downstairs for a few minutes now, but had not been eager to leave his cozy bed to run down into the cold kitchen. He had a major headache which he feared was turning into a migraine and his bed sheets sure seemed like a perfect hiding place from the harsh sun rays which now invaded his room.

Oh, migraine. He was going to _have_ to go to the drugstore to buy some aspirin. Even if that meant throwing in the trash all the capsules his house contained in order to proove to Eyeball that they were simply _out_ of aspirin.

« CHAMBERS! » Gordie screamed again enthusiastically before running up the stairs. « I don't care if she's in there with you, I'm still coming in! » He chanted before kicking open Chris' bedroom door.

But Chris Chambers had been sleeping _alone_. Oh, well, Gordie thought. That would be for another time.

« She's not in there with me, » Chris grinned.

« I can see that! »

Gordie jumped happily on the bed, nearly stepping on his friend's head.

« Hey, watch it! I've got a splitting headache… »

« Too bad for you! You should get more sleep, my friend. »

« I would have if you hadn't barged in! »

« Oh, come on! You don't want to talk to _me_? I'm your best friend! Best friend _ever_! The same one who set you up on a date with a lovely drugstore cashier. »

« And waitress. »

« And waitress! So, where did you go, yesterday night, what happened, where did it happened and, most of all, how many times did it happen? » Gordie smirked at his friend, winking.

Chris shook his head and hid under his pillow.

« So? » Gordie almost shouted.

« Shh, Gord, my head is really in _pain_… »

« Oh, my God. » Gordie suddenly let out. « You mean nothing happened? »

« Nothing. »

« Nothing, as in _nothing_? Teddy Duchamp-nothing? »

« Teddy Duchamp-nothing. »

« Oh, crap! » Gordie snapped.

« It's all right. I mean, I think I'm on the right track, here. »

« That doesn't seem to make you very happy. » Gordie noted.

« It does. I just have a lot to think about, that's all. »

Gordie frowned and Chris waved him off, hiding under his pillow again.

« And what about you? » Chris asked. « Something interesting happened yesterday night, after I left? »

« Oh, yes. Oh, _yes_, Chris. I mean, _yes_. »

« How much yes? And, most importantly, _how often_? » Chris smirked.

« Nothing too serious, but still, _yes_. In my car. »

« In your _car_? »

« Yes. »

« Lots of things can happen in a car. » Chris smiled.

« I told you, man, nothing too serious. But still. »

« You kissed her? »

« Yes. » Gordie smiled.

« Touched her? »

« Yes! »

« Slept with her? »

« … no. »

« Still! Way to go, man! » Chris high-fived him, forgetting about his sore head for a second. Gordie was smiling while looking out the window.

« What was that thing you said I was? Infatuated? »

« Yes. »

« You are infatuated, Lachance. » Chris smiled. « Now, get out of my bed. I have to get dressed to go to the drugstore. »


	23. Stubborn and Insistent

Chris found Susan sitting in the alley behind the drugstore, reading. This is where I first confessed my love to her, he thought bitterly. That hadn't gone too well.

Last night had gone much better, though. Much, much better, indeed. He didn't really mind the headache, after all… the evening had been almost perfect. The only problem had been the hour of silence. That had been a bit too embarrassing for him.

« Hey, Suzie. » He whispered, but she still jumped.

« You scared me. How is it you always scare me? » She grinned.

He shrugged as he sat by her side. She dropped her book on the ground and turned to him.

« I've been doing a lot of thinking. »

« Of course_ not_, » she smiled.

« I swear! »

« It's been one _night_, Chris. Come on. You should take a little more time to think about this… »

« I knew how much I cared about you after having talked to you three times, and that hasn't changed… so why couldn't I make such a decision in one night? »

She shook her head sadly.

« This is ridiculous. »

« _You're_ ridiculous. » He grinned. « Come on, Suzie. Why _not_? »

« Because. Christopher, no. »

She was breathing unevenly, now. On the verge of tears. She could feel them coming again. They'd been coming all night. He turned away as he saw the first one roll down her cheek and grabbed her hand. She didn't try to pull away.

« Why do you always have to be so stubborn? » Chris snapped.

« Why do you have to so insistent? » She answered.

« That's just who I am. Chris Chambers never misses, and he never gives up. »

« Well, Susan Fresco's always been a stubborn girl. And even Chris Chambers will not change that. »

« I'll follow you, you know. Even if you kick and scream. »

« And I would kick and scream. »

« I know. »

She wiped her nose with her sleeve and turned to him, red-eyed.

« Did you come her to make me cry, Chris Chambers? » She smiled weakly.

« No. To buy some aspirin. I got drunk after you left. »

« Ha. I'm guessing that was my fault. »

« It entirely was. I had to celebrate. »

« Celebrate? »

« You'd finally agreed to talk to me, I thought it called for a celebration! » Chris laughed.

He got up and held out his hand for her.

« Come on, beautiful. You have to get back to work. »


	24. LifeChanging Matters

Susan ran out of the bus as it came to a stop on the corner of the street. The Tessio's house was now in sight. Rushing still, in the heat of the blooming summer, she broke into a run towards the house and her imposed tutoring hours. Only a week left before it was all over. A week before the diploma, before moving away.

One single week.

One week and she could forget all about Chris, about his idiotic ideas and suggestions, about his stupid advices and his reckless courage. It had been two days since she'd last seen him. He'd come by the diner for a milkshake and asked to talk to her. He'd told her _again_ that he hadn't changed his mind.

« But you will, honey. » She'd answered, smiling sadly. He hadn't seemed to understand that she wanted him to change his mind.

Susan ran up the stairs and knocked happily on the door. After a few seconds, Vern's brother let her in.

« He's upstairs. » Billy smiled. « You know, he doesn't have such lovely company often! You should drop by more! It's always a treat for the eyes. »

« Thanks, Billy. » She waved him off. He followed her up the stairs

Nevermind. She had enough to worry about already without having to wonder weither Billy Tessio was going to start stalking her through town.

One stalker was already enough.

She burst into Vern's room and shut the door in Billy's face.

« Vern! How are you! Are you ready to do some _math_? »

« Wow, you seem happy, today. » Vern commented from his bed. He sat up and made some room on it for Susan to put her books.

« I'm just happy it's almost over. And I truly hope you're not worried about the math exam. It's going to be a piece of cake. »

« I'm not worried at all. » Vern answered. « Are _you_ worried? »

« No. »

« You seem especially hyper, that's all. »

« I'm not! »

« Does this have anything to do with Chris? »

Susan, who was opening a book, froze before turning to Vern. He was smiling at her kindly.

« If you want to talk about it… You can always talk to me. I mean, I'm not going to tell Chris about it, don't you worry. » Vern assured her.

Susan frowned. Truth was she didn't have a lot of friends to discuss these things with. She had school friends who vanished from her mind the minute she walked out of school, every evening. She had friends who discussed shopping, rock n' roll and makeup.

She didn't really have friends who discussed life-changing matters.

« You swear you won't run and tell Chris what I tell you? » Susan asked.

« Pinky-swear, » Vern answered, crossing his heart with his finger. Susan shrugged and sighed.

« Oh, why not? »


	25. Rumors

Rumor had it, in the small town of Castle Rock, that Sadie Merrill was no longer up for grabs. It was the sort of rumor which travelled fast, from one high school senior to another during lunch, between classes, after school. Sadie Merrill was a beautiful girl, a girl desired by many, many boys.

All that had ever stood in their way was Ace Merrill.

So, when Ace Merrill slammed the door to his house and stormed out in the street towards the Blue Point Diner, where most people knew Gordon Lachance loved to hang out, no one had to wonder what was up. Everyone knew.

Rumor had finally reached Ace.

Merrill burst into the Diner, making heads turn. Gordon was the only one who didn't glance over his shoulder. Behind the counter, Chris Chambers' eyes grew wider.

« Gord… » He whispered.

« What? » Gordon answered, oblivious of what was happening.

« Ace Merrill. »

« What, Ace Merrill? »

« Hello, Gord-o. » Ace smirked, behind Gordon. He swallowed with difficulty and spun on his stool. Ace Merrill's face was ten inches away from his.

« So, I heard you were _dating my little sister_. » Ace snapped.

« Oh, I, oh, you _know_, dating, that's really, that's, you know, a _big_ word… » Gordon stuttered.

« You think you can date my sister and get away with it? » Ace shouted.

« No, I, never, I never said, I… »

« You and I, kid. Tomorrow, at noon. Right out there, on the street, right in front of this place. » Ace pointed out at the street.

« You… you and I? » Gordon frowned.

« We're going to fight. You knock me out, you get my sister. Deal? »

Gordon frowned and turned to Chris, who quickly hid behind the plate he was currently cleaning.

« Deal. »


	26. The Day That I Die

« Jesus Christ. » Chris let out from the couch. Gordon shrugged and took another sip from his bottle of beer. Chris turned to him and sighed once more.

« _Jesus_ Christ. »

« Chris, I know. I know, _Jesus Christ_, I _know_. Quit saying that, now, will you? It's not helping»

« I'm letting you drink my pop's beer, you _gotta_ let me say _Jesus Christ_. »

« You're my best friend. You're supposed to be cheering me up and telling me I'm the best and I'm going to win Sadie and it's all going to be fine! » Gordie laughed. « Am… Am I? »

« Probably. » Chris agreed without much enthusiasm.

Steps were heard out on the porch of the Chambers' house, and after a second Vern burst into the room, followed by Teddy.

« It's funny, » Teddy laughed, out of breath from running. « I always thought _Chris_ would be the one to die fighting over a girl. »

« Thank you. » Chris laughed sarcastically.

« Really, this is amazing, what this girl is doing to you! » Teddy chuckled. « She's making you _brave_, Lachance! This is a great day, I'm telling you! »

« It's the day that I die. » Gordon chanted.

« Ha. »

« Jesus Christ. » Chris sighed once more.

Teddy was smiling recklessly at Gordon, who sat with his head lying in his arms on the kitchen table. Teddy's sight went from the miserable Gordon to the astonished Chris lying on the couch.

« What…? » Teddy finally let out. « That's _it_? Come on! You _know_ it's going to be alright! »

« Speak for yourself. » Gordon whimpered.

« Don't tell me you don't have a plan all figured out already to set all of this straight, man. » Teddy pleaded him. Gordon shook his head.

« Like _what_? Running away and hiding? »

« You should go someplace down in Louisianna. I hear they're great at hiding people in swamps and such. » Vern said seriously.

Gordon's eyes widened even more and he took another sip of the beer.

« Come on! » Teddy laughed once more. « It's _easy_ to beat Ace Merrill. »

« With a club, perhaps. »

« No! I mean… get him by the _emotions_. »

« What? »

« Talk to _Sadie_! She'll talk him out of it! Everything will be fine! »

« And I'll look like a whimp who… who whimpered out. Jeez, I'm losing all of my good words. What's happening to me? »

« Stop doing that to yourself! » Teddy shouted. « You've only got forty-five minutes left to live before your possibly death, so cheer up! Do something with yourself! God, you guys are exasperating. Who would have known, huh? Who would have known the amazing Gordie Lachance would die so miserably. »

Gordon smiled and turned to Teddy.

« What do you have in mind, genius? »

« Show up on time. » Vern said before Teddy could start explaining what he believed was a truly brilliant plan, which included running away after hitting Ace on the head with a bag of jelly beans.

« What's that got do with anything? » Gordie asked.

« Well, people aren't going to believe you're scared if you showed up on time! It's a bluff! »

« And _that's _supposed to scare Ace Merrill off? »

« Well… well, I don't know! It's a start! » Vern snapped.

He started towards the door angrily and turned back to shout :

« Nobody ever listens to me, but I've got the answers, you know! I'm smart, now, you know! That's what Susie said! »

He slammed the door behind him and left his friends staring at each other with puzzled expressions.


End file.
